Pajama Bottoms
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: Maria asks for a rather odd christmas present this year... Read to find out what it is! - summary's aren't really my forte, I think, but trust me when I say you'll want to read this :)


It was a week before Christmas. The house was decorated with Christmas decorations and every corner of the house had now at least one of Rosemary's hand made Santa drawings. All that was left was the Christmas tree, but even having lived in America for 5 years there has remained one Austrian tradition in the von Trapp family: decorating the Christmas tree and unwrapping the gifts all together on Christmas eve. Even today the children couldn't stop talking about how excited they were. But finally the excitement died down in the von Trapp residence and everybody was fast a sleep or at least getting ready to go to sleep.

"Maria? Have you seen my pajama bottoms?" Georg called from inside the closet rummaging through it.

"Hmm?" Maria looked up from her book

"If you have seen my pajama bottoms?" He asked now slightly more irritated than the first time.

This night in particular was a very cold one and Georg wished to wear his pajama pants and not be stuck freezing in only is underpants.

"Ah- I haven't seen them darling-" Maria quickly returned to her book

"Maria, please help me!" he let out a groan of frustration

"Have you checked the laundry basket?" Maria asked looking up from her book once more "You have two of them"

"Yes I know I have two of them, and yes, one of them is in the laundry, but I wore the other one yesterday." He sighed "I would have remembered it if I put it in the laundry basket!" He turned to the closet once more checking if he hadn't missed anything

"Darling please just come to bed, we'll find them tomorrow" Maria pleaded to her husband

"Well. I'm not wearing pajama pants tomorrow…" Georg let out a sigh again,

"At night you will" His wife reminded him

"Exactly! I wear them at night, a night like this for example?" he replied closing the door with a loud thud, but too tired to look any further he agreed with his wife's option. He climbed into bed beside his wife

"Then you will just have to keep me warm" He stretched out his arms and pulled Maria closer. Then he felt something against him that felt an awful lot like his flannel pajama bottoms…

"Maria…?" He asked carefully "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Well- actually these are-"

"my pajama bottoms?" Georg answered for her

"Well- yes you see- my nightgowns always move up too high to cover my legs properly" she replied with a slight stutter

"I like it when your legs aren't covered!" he grinned.

"yes I know, you keep buying me shorter ones!" Maria argued "that's not really helping the situation!"

"Oh, and wearing my pajama bottoms is helping the situation?" Georg chuckled

"Yes! They keep my legs properly covered and warm enough" Maria reasoned

"I don't think I've ever heard the word proper being used in any bedroom…" Georg laughed his hands momentarily moving from her waist to her breasts

"Georg!" she squealed lightly slapping his arm

"am I to surrender to my wife and give her my treasure chest full of pajama bottoms?"

"Very funny Georg…" Maria sighed

"I know!" She shot up "Remember how I couldn't think of a Christmas present? Well now I know!" She said sitting up straight proud of her idea

"and what exactly is it that my wife would like for Christmas?" Georg asked raising a curious eyebrow

"I want pajama bottoms for Christmas!" Maria turned to her husband flashing a bright smile

"Maria, I don't think there are pajama bottoms for women…?" he half said half questioned not even sure himself if a thing like that even existed. Pajama pants for women.

"Well then you buy me one from the men's section." She insisted

"Maria-"

"Please, just do this one thing for me?"

Oh no there they were again. Her pleading eyes. She would look up at him with her big blue eyes and Georg just couldn't resist. When the children wanted a kitten, when she wanted to see what his hair looked like parted in the middle. It worked every time, and Maria knew it. After 5 years of marriage Maria certainly had him all figured out and knew exactly how to wrap him around her finger. Even though Georg knew it he didn't have the heart to deny Maria the things she asked for. Luckily for Georg it weren't diamonds or pearls for that would empty their bank account within one purchase, but even back in Austria when money was no issue she didn't ask for big things. Georg would give them to her, but she would always refuse them. And now when money is something they keep a closer eye on Maria always insists that the children come first in whatever their needs may be.

"Oh, alright…" Georg sighed "But that does mean that you're now wearing something that doesn't belong to you…" he pulled Maria down onto the pillows again lips only inches away from hers.

"You'd better get rid of it quickly or else I'm going to have to call the authorities and report it stolen…" He added with a mischievous grin plastered on his face

"Yes sir!" Maria replied before the pajama bottoms were somewhere on the floor and the couple knew perfectly well how to keep warm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas eve arrived, and the family was putting the final touches on the Christmas tree. It was a gorgeous full tree decorated with red and gold ornaments the only thing that needed to be done was to turn on the lights. And so Georg did the honor of letting the tree shine its warm yellow light.

"Perfect!" Maria clasped her hands together in joy

"Can we start with the gifts now?" An eager 10 year-old Gretl asked with an impatient sigh.

"Gifws! Gifws!" 2 year Eleanor agreed wholeheartedly with her sister.

"All right, all right!" Maria replied giggling

The tree was adorned with gifts. Small ones, big ones, crafted ones from the youngest family members to little cards decorated with Johannes' tiny handprints. Of course the little ones didn't know the larger presents came from their parents, they believed that Santa Claus, or der Weihnachtsmann, was the one sneaking in all those gifts through the fire place while they weren't looking.

Books and clothes for the older children and toys for the little ones, all were happy with the gifts they received and they weren't shy in mentioning this, shooting "Santa" many thank you speeches through the fire place. There was one gift left under the tree though, and Maria hoped that it would be the thing she asked for just last week. She eagerly opened the package and her thoughts and wishes were confirmed for there was pair of burgundy flannel pajama bottoms inside the wrapping.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed holding the piece in front of her "thank you!" She threw her arms around her husband in excitement "Just what I wanted!"

"You wanted men's pajama bottoms for Christmas?" Brigitta asked raising a questioned eyebrow

"Well you see, by now you all must know that I like practical gifts and those nightgowns don't seem to keep my legs warm I mean especially not the one your fath-"

She quickly thought of something to rephrase her sentence with. Those shorter nightgowns were obviously meant to be something between Georg and herself

"Well lets just say I wanted to have my legs warm while sleeping and I thought pajama bottoms were just the thing to do that!"

The children still thought it was an odd gift to ask Santa if she could've asked for a new dress or new books, but their mother was beyond happy and that was what mattered.

Later that night Maria was in the bathroom excitedly putting on her new pajama pants. When Maria reentered their bedroom she saw another gift on her night stand. The small box was wrapped in beautiful red and gold wrapping.

"Georg, what is this?" She held up the packaged.

"Open it" He instructed

She let out an annoyed sigh "I thought we said one gift…" she replied while opening the package. Inside there was a little box.

"Oh…" Was the only thing coming out of her mouth upon opening the box. Inside was a dainty gold necklace with a small edelweiss pendant attached to it.

"Georg!" She wanted to throw it at him. "Why did you buy me this! You know we could've used the money for new dress shirts or school books or-"

"Maria," He tried to calm his wife "Maria, I bought it because I know how much you love edelweiss, and don't worry, we can afford it, I put some money aside for it every month" He reassured his wife

"That is not the point! Argh! You know, I could throw this at you right now!" she groaned in annoyance

"Well since I've already bought it I think you should wear it, throwing it at me would not really increase its value…" Georg chuckled

"Oh! Sometimes-" Maria walked over to the bed and handed him the box

" _You could kill me?"_ He answered for her

"Exactly!" She said sitting down on the bed

Georg took the necklace out of its box and gently opened the clasp. The material felt cool as it touched her skin.

"Now my sheet music suddenly feels like a very silly gift…" Maria said softly looking at her hands twisting in her lap

"Nonsense!" Georg disagreed while closing the necklace's clasp.

Resting his hands on her shoulders he leaned closer. He softly kissed her neck before moving to her ear.

"You know what's a silly gift?" He asked against her her skin.

"Hmm?" Maria asked barely audible for she was already caught up in the pleasers her husband was giving her.

"Those pajama bottoms! Ridiculous!" Georg huffed "I had to buy something to outweigh the absurdity of it all!"

"I'll have you know I love my new pajama bottoms!" Maria in turn disagreed with her husband

"but thank you Georg…" She sighed walking over to the mirror to admire the beautiful piece of jewelry. "It really is lovely…"

"Well, I'm glad you like it," He extended his arm to her motioning for her to come back to bed.

And just then Maria had an idea. Georg sat on the edge of the bed his feet touching the floor She stopped before him steadying herself by holding on to his shoulders. She climbed on the bed straddling him.

"I think I know just the way to thank you…" She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She moved closer and kissed him. Normally Georg would find it hard to resist his urges and move his hands underneath her nightgown to slip two of his fingers through her panties, but now he couldn't get there quick enough because of a certain pair of pajama bottoms…

"Ugh… You see?" he let out an annoyed groan

"What about your pajama bottoms then? I have to get rid of them every time!"

"You know what? Pajama bottoms in general are just a silly thing!" He lifted his wife off of his lap and added "I suggest we get rid of them now and never buy those stupid things again!"

And like he said both Pajama bottoms were laying somewhere on the floor for husband and wife had again find a perfect way to keep them warm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just in time for christmas! I hope you enjoyed this and I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
